


Study Date

by Fetchmesomethinggay



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetchmesomethinggay/pseuds/Fetchmesomethinggay
Summary: “We could study together. “These few words had brought Mo Guan Shan to the point where he was right now. He still couldn’t think of one reason why he said yes to all of this. What did he think? Was he really that stupid? Studying with that chicken dick bastard couldn’t be a good idea. And as it turned out it was really an incredibly dumb idea.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> So we had this idea in the Tianshan discord server wih Tianshan studying together after that last update. And I kind of got convinced to write it. Also there is no point in writing a study date when it doesn't turn dirty pretty soon. So here you go. Steamy study date for all of our thirsty needs.

“We could study together. “

These few words had brought Mo Guan Shan to the point where he was right now. He still couldn’t think of one reason why he said yes to all of this. What did he think? Was he really that stupid? Studying with that chicken dick bastard couldn’t be a good idea. And as it turned out it was really an incredibly dumb idea. 

After He Tian’s proposal to study together, they met up every few days. Worst thing: It worked. They were a good match when it came to revising school subjects. He Tian awakened the competitive streak in Mo he always missed when it came to school stuff. But as good as these study sessions were for the redhead’s school path as bad were they for his mental health. 

It was a normal occasion that he nearly busted a vein because of how annoying He Tian got while they were studying. Mo didn’t know that the black-haired boy could become even clingier than he already was at school, but he did. Always sitting right next to Guan Shan so that their thighs were touching, patting his hair when he got something right, slinging his arm over his shoulder every few minutes. All in all, it made Mo Guan Shan crazy. And not to mention his ever-lasting teasing. The redhaired boy was ready to rip that bastards head off.  
But even though he was nearly at his breaking point, he still couldn’t bring himself to blow off their study meetings. Momo would never admit it out loud but he kind of liked all the attention He Tian was giving him. It made him feel special, but also damn annoyed.  
This little concession was in any case the reason why he was standing in front of the black-haired boy’s apartment at a Thursday afternoon. Mo took a deep breath then he knocked. It didn’t take long till the door swung open and He Tian’s face came in sight. “Little Mo!”, he greeted him. “Come in.” The redhead moved passed him and made his way over to the sofa where he sat down. He rummaged through his backpack and took out his schoolbooks and notes. Then he looked up to He Tian. “Let’s start. I haven’t got time forever.”  
He Tian smirked then he plopped down next to Guan Shan. Nonchalantly he threw his arm over Mo’s shoulder and flipped open a schoolbook with his other hand. “Let’s start with physics.”

For awhile they studied without interruptions. But at one point He Tian got bored. He was a good student once after all. That’s also why he understood the topics pretty fast. At first Mo didn’t realize that He Tian was already somewhere else with his thoughts. But after a few minutes he discovered that the black-haired boy was staring at him.  
“What?”, he asked aggressively. “Hmm?” made He Tian. Still lost in thought, it seemed. “Why are you staring at me, you chicken dick?” Mo scowled at him. “Ah it’s just that your face is much more interesting than these boring books.”, He Tian said casually. It took not even three seconds till Guan Shan was dark red in the face. “Shut up and study, bastard.”, he grumbled while looking away.  
Surprisingly He Tian listened to him. But now Mo was the one lacking in concentration. What did that idiot mean with him having an interesting face? Did he like it? Even if he did, why did Guan Shan even care? It’s not like he wanted that asshole to like his appearance. “I mean I also don’t care for his looks.”, thought the redhead to himself. But then he glanced at He Tian. The black-haired boy was engrossed with the schoolbook. His black hair fell over his forehead. It looked so soft and silky. Mo felt the urge to touch it rise in him. He balled his hand into a fist. Angrily he bit his lip. 

“Stop staring, you dumbass.”, he thought to himself. However, he keept looking at the other boy. Now he let his eyes wander over the others face. It’s so sharp. His nose, his jaw. The only thing soft were his lips. How would they feel against his own?  
All of a sudden storm grey eyes were looking at Mo Guan Shan. Blood rushed to the redhead’s face. What was he thinking about? He looked away. But he knew his blush is clearly visible on his cheeks.  
“I thought we were supposed to study.”, He Tian teased. Mo could see out of the corner of his eyes that he was smirking, that asshole. “I am studying chicken dick.”, argued the redhead and looked stubbornly at his book. “You know if you want to stare at my face, I have no problem with it.”, murmured a voice too near to his ear. 

Guan Shan whipped his head around. Now the grey eyes were definitely too close to his face. Just a few centimeters separated the two boys. “I don’t want to look at that ugly as dog shit face of yours.”, growled Mo Guan Shan. Amusement sparkled in He Tian’s eyes. “You sure?! Didn’t seem like you found it that hideous.” “Hmpf. You thought wrong asshole, don’t see one single good-looking thing there.”, Mo lied through his teeth.  
What business of He Tian was it to know the truth? That he kind of wanted to touch every centimeter of his face. That he thought that all the girls were right in drooling all over him. That he really was the most handsome person he ever met. No, never, not over his dead body.  
“Okay… if you still want to lie about it, I’ll just say what I like about yours.” He Tian said in a calm voice. “I like your eyes. They’re really fierce. Especially when you glare at someone like you do right now at me.”, he started. Mo Guan Shan swallowed. This was not what he expected. “I also like that scowling of yours. It’s really cute.” The black-haired boy was smiling now. “Your hair is really nice too. So vibrant.” He reached out and touched one of Mo’s strands of hair.  
The redhead was literally burning with embarrassment. Why did He Tian have to say all these things about him? They made him feel all weird. Everything inside him was in knots.  
“Best thing though, are your lips.” He Tian concluded. He stared at Guan Shan lips and absent-mindedly licked his own. 

This was the final straw. “Shut up, you ass.” Mo said and took his face in his hands. Then he crushed his lips against the other boys in a desperate kiss.  
It was wet, it was uncoordinated, but Mo couldn’t think of something better. He felt He Tian’s hands settle on his hips. Pulling him in and soon Mo was straddling his lap. Finally, he could touch that silky looking hair. It was really as soft as it looked. Then He Tian broke their kiss apart. For a few seconds they just looked at each other’s eyes. Grey ones into brown ones. But shortly after they were all over each other again.  
He Tian was now sucking bruises into Guan Shans neck while the redhead was grabbing his black hair, tipping his head back to offer up more room to mark him. He gasped when he felt He Tian’s hands move to his ass and squeeze it. Blood rushed to his hard cock. He ground down on the other boys lap, feeling that his cock was hard as his own. Slowly he gyrated his hips once more. They both groaned. 

“Damn, little Mo. You’re so hot.”, murmured He Tian and looked with half-lidded eyes up to Mo Guan Shan. The redhead just moaned and kissed him again. Their tongues mingled together as the licked into each other’s mouth. This was his new favorite thing for sure. Mo just knew. Kissing He Tian was like he let loose of something that was always chained upped inside him and now could be free for the first time in his life.  
Sadly, the need for air took over after some time and they had to separate again. “Take that off.”, Guan Shan demanded, pointing at He Tian’s shirt. “Uh, so bossy.” The black-haired boy teased, but he did what he was told. Smooth skin and muscles where now laid out just for the redhead to ravish. Without further ado he started to nibble and suck at He Tian’s torso. He started with the collarbones. Then he moved down to his chest. Licking over each nipple till they were both puffy and red. Afterwards he kissed over his abs. Meanwhile He Tian had burrowed his hand in his hair. He groaned, seemingly enjoining himself. 

When Mo Guan Shan reached his pants, the grip on the redheads hair became stronger and he pulled him up to his face.  
“How about you lose some of your clothes too?”, he suggested in a dark seductive tone. Mo shivered. He took off his shirt. The blush on his face had spread to his chest. Now it even intensified under the scrutiny He Tian was giving him. “You’re beautiful.”, he whispered and pushed Mo back so that he fell onto the couch. The black-haired boy loomed over him. Guan Shan spread his legs to accommodate him between them.  
They kissed again. Everything was burning. Skin against skin. Mo thought he would die. And then He Tian reached down to his pants. He opened them and long fingers were now wrapped around Guan Shan’s cock. He whined. This was the first time someone else touched him like that. It was so good. Slowly He Tian started to move his hand. Stroking upwards, pulling his foreskin back and stroking downwards again. He settled into a rhythm. It became faster after some time. The whines and moans of Mo became louder too.  
This was so much better than masturbating on your own. But that meant too that it was pretty short-lived. Soon the redhead found himself at that point where he was right before climaxing. “Ah, ah I- I’ll come if you ah keep going.”, he moaned. “That’s the point little Mo.”, He Tian answered with desire gleaming in his eyes. And then he moved his hand just a little faster. Mo was a goner. He came. White splashes of cum spurted onto his chest. He Tian tugged on his cock till he was completely spend.  
For a few moments he laid there. Enjoying the afterglow. He felt like he was in heaven. Guan Shan wanted to make He Tian feel that way too. Surprising the other boy, he sat up clambered off the couch and knelt in front of He Tian. With the black-haired boy still staring, he reached for the other one’s pants and opened them. He Tian was still hard as a rock. Time to give him the best orgasm of his life. 

Mo Guan Shan leaned forward and nuzzled against his cock through the boxers he was wearing. It smelled strong. Musky. But nothing he didn’t like. Carefully he poked out his tongue and licked over the still clothed cock. A groan was ripped out of He Tian. Mo Guan shivered. Even though he already came this was turning him on.  
It was time to get he Tian to really loose his mind. He pulled the boxers down and the black-haired boys cock sprang free. Mo’s mouth was salivating. Who knew he would like to suck dick?  
He started with licking a stripe up He Tian’s cock. When he reached the head he put it in his mouth and started to suck on it. It tasted bitter, because of the precome, which was oozing out of the slit. Carefully he sucked down all of the cock he was able to fit into his mouth.  
“Shit, Little Mo. So god damn hot.” He Tian’s hands where now in his hair, pulling it. Mo looked up. He was sure it looked forbiddingly dirty how he sucked cock while he looked up at the black-haired boy.  
When he started to move it was like a dam broke. He Tian was groaning like this was the best thing anyone ever had done to him. It made the redhead proud. Not just He Tian could make him feel good he could do the same for him.  
It didn’t take him long till he found a good rhythm. Slurping noises where filling the room. It all made it more arousing than it already was. “Guan Shan, I’ll come.”, He Tian finally gritted through clenched teeth out. He tried to pull the redhead off but he was not moved. In the end he came down his throat. 

It was hot and bitter. Mo Guan Shan spluttered a little, but he swallowed most of it. Just one trickle of come was running down his chin. He Tian caught it with his thumb and put it in his own mouth, sucking it clean. “Didn’t know you were this naughty.”, He Tian eventually said.  
The spell of passion was broken. Mo Guan Shan stood up, scowling as usual. He pulled up his pants and closed the buckle. Afterwards he let himself sink down next to He Tian.  
This was not how he had planned the day. Should he panic now? No, that would be stupid. It was good after all. Even though it was with this bastard. While Mo Guan Shan still contemplated an arm was slung over his shoulder. Before he could protest he was pulled into He Tian’s side. “Stop brooding. You can’t go back to stating you don’t like me after today. I figured you out after all, Little Mo.”, he said in a smug tone. Mo made a disgruntled noise. He was probably right. No denying that he kind of liked this annoying asshole. Still: “The following study dates will not be like this. So don’t get your hopes up.”, he declared. 

“This was a date?” The surprise was evident in He Tian’s voice. Oh fuck. Mo turned beet red. He Tian, that bastard, started laughing. Pulling Mo even closer he said: “Next study date will be even better. Promise.”


End file.
